Perfect
by Villageidiot54
Summary: This is a songfic of Robbie and Jim's relationship... I actually like the story. It's not that bad, yet I think I will get flamed. Newayz please r/r! And enjoy! *CHAPTER 4 IS UP 4 THOSE INTERESTED*
1. Perfect

Hey all, this is my first songfic ever! I hope you enjoy, I do not own the characters from Providence, or the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan. Robbie is seventeen in this story…  
  
(All the Hansen's are sitting at the dinner table. Robbie is 17, Joanie is 18, and Syd is 25)  
  
Lynda- Robbie, could you pass the peas  
  
Robbie- (picks up peas and hands them to his Mom)  
  
Jim- (looking at his daughter Syd full of pride) Sydney, you have no idea how proud I am of you  
  
Syd- Thanks Daddy. I knew I'd make it through college  
  
Jim- I knew it too. You are really special, you to Joanie  
  
Robbie- (sits and takes a deep breath)  
  
Joanie- Thanks Dad  
  
Syd- Anyways  
  
Robbie- (stands up, and puts down napkin) Yeah Dad, thanks (runs upstairs)  
  
  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all doing  
  
(Robbie looks through magazines and is thinking about his future)  
  
Lynda- (walks in) Honey, why'd you leave?  
  
Robbie- Why else would I?  
  
Lynda- Honey, your Dad was getting to you  
  
Robbie- Oh yeah Mom. I'm sure he was (sarcastic)  
  
Lynda- He loves you  
  
Robbie- Really? That's nice of you to assume  
  
Lynda- I know he does  
  
Robbie- I don't…Mom, I want to be alone  
  
(Lynda nods and leaves the room)  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
(Half an hour later, Syd comes in)  
  
Syd- Why did you ruin dinner?  
  
Robbie- Because I got tired of hearing all the praises of you  
  
Syd- Maybe you should actually try  
  
Robbie- You saying I don't try?  
  
Syd- Yes, you try to act all rebellious and cool. Your just digging your grave deeper and deeper Robbie  
  
Robbie- I practice skateboarding, which is what I'm going to do for a living  
  
Syd- Stop living a fantasy. Get real. Your just making Dad mad  
  
Robbie- Oh the poor baby  
  
(Syd leaves the room really mad, and Robbie sits down on bed)  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spend with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
(Jim comes into Robbie's room)  
  
Jim- What were you thinking? WHAT?  
  
Robbie- Maybe I wasn't thinking  
  
Jim- YOU NEVER THINK!  
  
Robbie- Dad, did you come here just to make me pissed?  
  
Jim- Watch your language!  
  
Robbie- Whatever  
  
Jim- STOP WITH THE ATTITUDE YOUNG MAN! Now I want to know what your problem is?  
  
Robbie- My problem? My problem? It's you!  
  
Jim- What did I ever do?  
  
Robbie- Treat me like an idiot  
  
Jim- Well, your going to be treated like an idiot, if you act like AN IDIOT  
  
Robbie- I don't want to fight  
  
Jim- Do you think I do?  
  
Robbie- Yes  
  
Jim- Well I don't  
  
Robbie- Then stop starting one!  
  
Jim- I'm not!!!!  
  
Robbie- Yes you are! I think you like fighting!  
  
Jim-(screaming) You think I like fighting with you? You think I like screaming at you? I do it because quite frankly your turning into a pathetic bum! A bum! You are a Hansen, Hansen men do not become losers who have unrealistic dreams! You think I enjoy getting called to your school, because your in another fight, having cops bring you home? You are a family disgrace, and sometimes I'm ashamed to be your father  
  
Robbie-(chokes back tears) WELL, I'M ASHAMED TO HAVE YOU AS A FATHER!  
  
Jim- That's it, until you face reality, and stop with your fantasy-  
  
Robbie- What? What are you going to do? Kick me out? It's illegal, I'm only 17  
  
Jim- (turns around) Not for long  
  
(After Jim leaves the room, tears fall down Robbie's cheek, and Jim's)  
  
  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
'Cuz you don't understand  
  
(a/n right here is a letter Robbie is writing)-  
  
Dad, I never understood you. And I never will. I don't understand why you just don't disown me, you hate me so much. I try Dad, I really try. I want to be able to attend an ivy league college like Syd too. But Dad, I'm not smart. I just wish you could love me the way I love you. I hate not being able to get along…yet you don't understand me, you never will. I hope one day, we'll be able to talk and watch The Three Stooges re- runs together….but don't worry I'll get rid of the fantasy…  
  
(Robbie throws letter in trash can and sneaks out window)  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
(Jim walks in room, to apologize to Robbie…he sees the letter crumpled up on the floor and opens it. After reading it he wipes his eyes, then noticing the open window becomes furious and walks downstairs to the living room to wait for Robbie)  
  
Okay, I'm sure I'll get flamed for this one. But your thoughts are your thoughts. Please review. By the way, I'm going to keep writing on my other story. I was listening to this song and the idea came to me…okay well review! 


	2. Flipped

I was amazed…people actually liked Perfect, and wanted more. That was actually finished but b/c of a few people, I'm going to keep writing. Well, thanks! I do not own Providence. By the way Simple Plan sings the song "Perfect".  
  
Jim- (is sitting down on couch, enraged)  
  
Lynda- (in nightgown, walks to doorway and rests her head on the doorway) Jim, come on to bed  
  
Jim- I can't believe him!  
  
Lynda- He's Robbie, Robbie has always been this way  
  
Jim- (stands up) I know, but why our son?  
  
Lynda- He's a teenager, Jim. A teenager! Remember when you acted like a rebel?  
  
Jim- That was different  
  
Lynda- (shakes head and starts walking upstairs) Of course it was  
  
Jim- (stares at the blank screen on the TV)  
  
(Robbie is sitting on the front of a car, with a bunch of friends)  
  
Robbie- And then my Dad called me a disgrace… God I hate him  
  
Mike- (stoned) Dude, you don't hate your Dad  
  
Robbie- Yeah I do  
  
Jenna- Robbie, trust me, you don't hate him  
  
Robbie- You don't live at my house, you don't know what he's like  
  
Mike- Dude, seriously, your old man isn't that bad  
  
Robbie- (laughs) Yeah right  
  
Jenna- Mike, if Robbie hates his Dad, he hates his Dad  
  
Robbie- exactly  
  
Mike- (finishes his joint) alright. Let's go  
  
Robbie- Nah, I better go. Anyways, if the cops bring me home one more time. I'm just as good as a flat tire  
  
Mike- I turned a flat tire into a tire swing  
  
Robbie- Right, because I want someone's ass in my face  
  
Jenna- (laughs) Okay bye  
  
Mike- You want mine  
  
Robbie- (walking away) God No!  
  
(Robbie opens front door. And starts walking upstairs)  
  
Jim- come here  
  
Robbie- Yeah?  
  
Jim- Why'd you leave  
  
Robbie- Because I wanted to  
  
Jim- You just don't leave Robbie, your Mother was worried  
  
Robbie- (shrugs shoulders) I'm sure  
  
Jim- (trying not to scream) What is wrong with you? Your Mother was worried, and you say, I'm sure????  
  
Robbie- That's what I said Dad  
  
Jim- (aggravated, and points upstairs) Go to your room  
  
Robbie- Okay, (disappears up the stairs)  
  
(Jim walks into his and Lynda's room)  
  
Lynda- Robbie home?  
  
Jim- (puts hand on forehead) Yes  
  
Lynda- Will you calm down  
  
Jim- He doesn't understand  
  
Lynda- Understand what Jim?  
  
Jim- How much I love him. It just kills me to see him wasting his life away  
  
Lynda- He'll be fine  
  
Jim- No, no he won't  
  
Lynda- (pats bed) Yes he will, now come to bed  
  
Jim- (lies down) When do they move out?  
  
Lynda- (laughs) Oh don't say that…when they are gone, we'll be lonely  
  
Jim- I highly doubt it  
  
Lynda- (laughs) You are so cruel sometimes… you better stop. Syd is getting old, she might be married soon and have kids, we'll be grandparents  
  
Jim- (moans) Don't talk about my Princess growing up  
  
Lynda- (laughs, and kisses Jim) Goodnight Honey (turns off lights)  
  
(The next day at the Hansen house. Around noon, it is a sunny Saturday)  
  
Syd- (glaring at Robbie and Joanie) Will you two shut up?  
  
Joanie- You  
  
Robbie- Anyways (turns to Joanie) Give me back the cd  
  
Joanie- NEVER (jumps over couch, and runs around neighborhood)  
  
(the phone rings, Syd picks it up)  
  
Syd- Hello-yes-sure-hold on- ROBBIE PHONE  
  
Robbie-(jumps back over couch and talks into the phone) Hey-yeah-sure- why not- be right there  
  
Joanie- Can I go?  
  
Robbie- Joanie what the hell  
  
Joanie- Some of your friends are my age and totally hot. C'mon  
  
Robbie- Damn it, no  
  
Joanie- (gives Robbie puppy dog eyes) Please?  
  
Robbie- Fine. We're going to Slater Park  
  
Joanie- I can handle the ride  
  
Robbie- (to Syd) Tell Dad where we went  
  
Syd- (sighs) Whatever (continues working in her book)  
  
(Slater Park, about 11 kids are there excluding Robbie and Joanie)  
  
Mike- Hey Joanie  
  
Joanie- (flirtatiously) Hey Mike  
  
Jenna- So Robbie what did your Dad do?  
  
Robbie- Told me I was a bad boy or whatever  
  
Chris- (laughs) My Dad would have said- "Get to your freaking room now you dirty piece of"  
  
Robbie- Your old man is a work of art  
  
Chris- You like his body  
  
Robbie- Nasty  
  
Mark- Robbie, Joanie, want a beer?  
  
Robbie- Yeah  
  
Joanie- (unsure) Okay  
  
(Mark hands the two a beer)  
  
(Around eleven at night, Robbie and Joanie still aren't home)  
  
Jim- (pacing around living room) Where the hell are they?  
  
Syd- I told you Slater Park  
  
Jim- Why are they there?  
  
Syd- Joanie is there because of the guys, and Robbie is there because of his friends  
  
Jim- I swear to God, one day I'm going to hurt those two  
  
Lynda- Jim calm down before you have a stroke  
  
Jim- I AM CALM LYNDA  
  
Lynda- Stop yelling!  
  
Jim- I WASN'T YELLING UNTIL YOU MADE ME RAISE MY BLOOD PRESSURE FOUR- HUNDRED WHATEVER THE HELL THOSE THINGS ARE CALLED  
  
Lynda- Stop it Jim  
  
Jim- You think this is okay? Our children are probably in trouble  
  
(the door swings open and Joanie and Robbie come staggering in)  
  
Joanie- (has long wet streaks down cheek)  
  
Robbie- (eyes are bloodshot, and smells of booze) Shit  
  
Jim- Your drunk  
  
Robbie- no way, no, no, I not drunk  
  
Jim- Don't lie to me Robert  
  
Robbie- Uh-oh your mad  
  
Joanie- (is still crying, and runs upstairs)  
  
Robbie- (goes after her) Don't worry Joanie, I kick his ass  
  
(Lynda and Jim look at each other and run upstairs)  
  
Jim- (grabs Robbie's arm) What is WRONG WITH YOU  
  
Robbie- DON'T FLIP OUT AT ME  
  
Jim- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SISTER  
  
Robbie- Back off  
  
Jim- Excuse me  
  
Robbie- I said BACK OFF (goes running into room and slams the door shut. They can hear Led Zeppelin being blasted (a/n, I know that's from the 80's and this is the 90's but, I can picture Robbie listening to Led))  
  
Jim- (goes to Robbie's door and pounds on door) Let me in Robert!  
  
Robbie- GO AWAY  
  
Jim- ROBERT  
  
Robbie- I HATE YOU  
  
Jim- (full of anger) FINE, THEN YOU CAN MOVE OUT! TOMORROW, YOUR OUT  
  
(The three girls stop what their doing and just stand there and watch. Robbie's door slowly opens and Robbie has giant tears rolling down his cheek)  
  
Robbie- (tries to stop tears from coming) I was- I was helping Joanie- but that doesn't matter to you, DOES IT?  
  
(Jim opens mouth but nothing comes out)  
  
Robbie- I knew it, I knew it, Ever since I was ten I knew you didn't love me. You only love Syd and Joanie…I'm sorry Dad, I can't be perfect! I can't be perfect! (goes running downstairs)  
  
Lynda- (hits Jim) What the hell is the matter with you? (goes running downstairs screaming Robbie)  
  
Jim- (stands there, with a blank expression, hating himself for what he just said to his son, tears are welling up in his eyes)  
  
Syd- (walks over to her father and hugs him) Daddy, it's okay. You flipped, Robbie will be back tomorrow  
  
Joanie- (glares at Jim and walks into her room slamming the door)  
  
(Syd, Joanie, and Jim hear Robbie's car screeching out of the driveway down the road, and Lynda screaming for Robbie to come back)  
  
Does it suck yet? I hope you guys like it, it's kind of fun to write. Well, please review. And AJ, "Nobody's Perfect" was awesome! 


	3. Anger

Chapter 3! You guys are the best, I am so happy ppl are actually liking and reviewing my stories! U guys and girls RULE! Thanks! I do not own Providence  
  
  
  
(the next morning, Joanie goes downstairs and Jim is down there)  
  
Jim- Good morning  
  
Joanie- (walks straight to refrigerator without making eye contact and gets a glass of juice and an orange)  
  
Jim- Are you mad at me  
  
Joanie- (no answer)  
  
Jim- We all make mistakes  
  
Joanie- (no answer)  
  
Jim- Robbie is moving back in  
  
Joanie- Oh sure Dad, you tell Robbie not to live in a fantasy but you do. You act so mean to Robbie all the time, it's not fair. And you kicked him out! In two days he's 18, do you really think he'll want to live here?  
  
Jim- He might  
  
Joanie- (grabs keys) I'm going to find him  
  
Jim- You better be careful  
  
Joanie- (walking to door) Why don't you say that to Robbie when he storms out…he'd like to know  
  
Jim- (after Joanie leaves, throws coffee mug at wall, and sits down shaking head)  
  
(Joanie is at Robbie's friend's house Jason. Jason answers to door)  
  
Jason- Hey Hansen  
  
Joanie- Hey asshole  
  
Jason- Oh why so feisty. Coming back because you do love me?  
  
Joanie- (glares) Is my brother here  
  
Jason- Oh Hansen, I'm not sure  
  
Joanie- Tell me Jason  
  
Jason-(smiling) Do you love me?  
  
Joanie- No Jason. Is Robbie here  
  
Jason- (smiles) Well, then Hansen I don't know  
  
Joanie- (tears well up) Damn it! Just tell me asshole! Is my brother here!  
  
Jason- (surprised) Joanie what happened?  
  
Joanie- (starts to cry) My Dad kicked Robbie out last night-and-and we don't know where Robbie went. And I'm so worried about him  
  
Jason- Sorry, Joanie, he's not here.  
  
Joanie- (wipes tear) Thanks  
  
Jason- Hey, if he shows up I'll tell him you came by  
  
Joanie- Thanks  
  
Jason- (smiles mischievously) And Joanie, when you do come back for poor old Jason…I'm here (winks)  
  
Joanie- ASSHOLE (runs down the stairs and leaves the apartment building)  
  
(Robbie shows up at a friend's house, Mark. Drunk, and high)  
  
Robbie- (pounding on door) Let me in  
  
Mark- (opens door) Robbie?  
  
Robbie- That's my name  
  
Mark- Are you okay?  
  
Robbie- No-yes- maybe  
  
Mark- What the Hell happened to you?  
  
Robbie- I don't know…I had a little fun after my Dad kicked me out  
  
Mark- Jim kicked you out  
  
Robbie- (swings arm) Yeah that jerk kicked me out of his house  
  
Mark- (catches Robbie) Okay, let's go sit down buddy  
  
(a knock at the door. Mark lays Robbie down on couch and answers the door, Joanie is standing there)  
  
Mark- (eyes Joanie down) Joanie  
  
Joanie- Hi Mark  
  
Mark- You lost? Coming back for old stuff?  
  
Joanie- Don't act like Jason  
  
Mark- Here for your brother  
  
Joanie- (voice fills with gladness) Robbie's here?  
  
Mark- Yeah, he's stoned  
  
Joanie- Great (walks in past Mark) Robbie  
  
Robbie- Whoa! Hey Joanie  
  
Joanie- Want to go home?  
  
Robbie- With Dad…no way in Hell  
  
Joanie- Dad's at work  
  
Robbie- Really?  
  
Joanie- Yes Robbie (goes over to Robbie and helps him stand up) Let's go (helps Robbie into car.) Bye Mark  
  
Mark- Have fun.  
  
Joanie- I will  
  
Mark- I'm sure  
  
Joanie- Shut up  
  
Mark- Love you  
  
Joanie- SHUT UP (practically throws Robbie in front seat out of rage)  
  
Robbie- Whoa there  
  
Mark-(puts hands up)What?  
  
Joanie-(screaming) I DON'T CARE IF I'VE DATED YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE…I DON'T CARE WHAT I DID WITH YOU GUYS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T LOVE YOU GUYS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!  
  
Robbie- (starts getting out of car) Hey don't mess with my sister Man  
  
Joanie- (pushes him back in car) SO NOW ASSHOLE, GET A DAMN LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T LOVE YOU, I DON'T LOVE JASON, OR ANYBODY ELSE THAT I'VE DATED! FIND A NEW GIRLFRIEND AND STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!  
  
Robbie- (looks at Mark) She's mad  
  
Mark- FINE JOANIE  
  
Robbie- (stands up again) Don't yell at my sister Dude!  
  
Joanie- (turns to Robbie and pushes him back in car) And you stay in that damn car. Goodbye Mark!  
  
Mark- Love you  
  
Joanie- I HATE YOU (jumps in car, and drives away)  
  
(Jim, Lynda, and Syd are sitting at bar talking)  
  
Lynda- Jim, you and Robbie need a heart to heart talk  
  
Syd- Yeah, Dad, I agree  
  
Jim- I tried to give him one, it didn't work out  
  
Lynda- Try harder  
  
Jim- You think I don't try? WELL I DO!  
  
Syd/Lynda- Maybe Anger Management  
  
Jim- I don't need anger management  
  
Syd- Okay, but Dad, you do need to talk to Robbie  
  
Lynda- I don't care if I have to pay for family counseling, you two will get along  
  
Syd- Anyways Dad  
  
Jim- I hate not getting along with him  
  
Lynda- We all hate you not getting along with him  
  
Jim- Yeah, I guess we ruin a lot of family suppers  
  
Syd- vacations, breakfasts, afternoons, lunches, nights, mornings…you guys ruin everything  
  
Lynda- Even going to the store  
  
Jim- We'll figure something out.  
  
Lynda- By the way where's Joanie?  
  
Jim- Out looking for Robbie  
  
Lynda- (hits Jim with newspaper) You jerk! Our daughter out looking for Robbie, probably going to Robbie's friends houses  
  
Jim- She's the one that wanted to go  
  
(Joanie and Robbie are going down the highway talking. Robbie is yes, still stoned)  
  
Joanie- Where did you go last night?  
  
Robbie- I don't remember  
  
Joanie- What were you doing last night  
  
Robbie- Well, I took a lot of somebody's pills, drank a lot of liquor, did a lot of pot… I don't know.  
  
Joanie- Idiot!  
  
Robbie- (laughs) I'll be fine…just wait till all this stuff wears off  
  
Joanie- This reminds me of the time I freaking found weed in your pocket when we were fourteen  
  
Robbie- (laughs) Oh yeah  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(Joanie is in Robbie's room where the two are hanging out, Joanie grabs a pillow off his bed and a little blue package falls out)  
  
Joanie- Robbie what is this?  
  
Robbie- I don't know  
  
Joanie- Yeah right, what is it?  
  
Robbie- A dime  
  
Joanie- A dime of WHAT?  
  
Robbie- Shut up, if your quiet I'll tell you  
  
Joanie- (whispers) A dime of what?  
  
Robbie- A dime of marijuana  
  
Joanie- Robert!  
  
Robbie- Listen, I'm not going to smoke any, I just bought it so I wouldn't like a dork. I'm not going to go any, I never have  
  
Joanie- You promise  
  
Robbie- Yes (the two make a "pinky promise")  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
  
  
(Joanie stares straight ahead)  
  
Robbie- I'm a screw up  
  
Joanie- No, you just screwed up yesterday  
  
Robbie- No, I am a disgrace, I am a loser. I'm never going to be as smart as Syd, or as good looking as you. I'm not going to be a doctor or a model, I'm just going to be me. Probably working at McDonald's my whole life  
  
Joanie- No Robbie, don't ever call yourself that  
  
Robbie- (starts to cry) I am, and Dad even knows it. Dad told me, I'm a loser! I'm a disgrace to the Hansen family. And now I'm making it worse by crying  
  
Joanie- Robbie, everyone cries (pulls into their neighborhood)  
  
Robbie- Not Hansen men, not Hansen men. Hansen men are smart and good looking, and don't go drugs or get drunk  
  
Joanie- You don't have to do drugs or get drunk, Robbie you don't have too  
  
Robbie- But I do…I just do  
  
Joanie- Robbie calm down (pulls into driveway)  
  
(Syd, Lynda, and Jim sitting at bar)  
  
Syd- (looks out window) They're home  
  
Lynda- If Joanie or Robbie are hurt in any way, your going down Jim  
  
Jim- I know Honey  
  
(the door bursts open, and Robbie stands there. The smell of cigarettes, and booze fills the air. His eyes are bloodshot, his hair is messy, and he is stumbling)  
  
Lynda- (in a whisper) Robbie  
  
Syd- (stares at her brother)  
  
Jim- (his eyes glance over his son. His son is drunk, and probably high, and Jim shakes his head knowing he caused this all) 


	4. Father/Son Reunion

Chapter four. wow! Thnx for reviews yet again. And I do not own Providence. If I did, you'd see my name on the screen while watching the show!  
  
(Continue of last scene) Robbie- (holds on counter so he doesn't fall over) Joanie- (surprised) Mom, Dad, aren't you suppose to be at work? Lynda- Oh God Robbie (rushes over to Robbie and helps him into a chair) Jim- (grabs Lynda's arm) No, let him be Lynda- What? Jim- He brought this upon himself! Lynda- Excuse me? You're the one who did this! Robbie- No Ma, Dad's right All- (look at Robbie weird) Robbie- I am just a loser, I do drugs, I drink. I'm never going to be anything, never going to be married, or have a family. I'll just be old Robbie Hansen living with his pals Lynda- (smacks Robbie across the face) You listen to me young man, you are Robbie Hansen, you are Robbie Hansen! I love you no matter what you do, or who you are. You will always be Robbie Hansen, and even if you think the whole world hates you, your wrong. Because I am your mother Lynda Hansen, and I will never stop loving you. Be proud to be Robbie Hansen, do you understand me? Robbie- (hugs his mother. The two stay in a hug) Jim- Syd, Joanie, please leave Joanie- Dad! Syd- Dad! Jim- Go Joanie- No Jim- GO!!!! (points to living room. The girls leave and their footsteps can be heard running upstairs) Robbie- (breaks away from his mother) Lynda- (stares at Jim) Don't you have anything to say? Jim- I'm sorry for kicking you out, your mother wants you to be home Lynda- (stares at Jim, and starts to walk away) This is your cue to have that talk with your SON (leaves room) Jim- (sits down) Sit Robbie- (sits across from him) What? Jim- What goes through your head? Robbie- (stands up and throws bowl of fruit on table across the room) WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I AM GETTING SO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING A NUISANCE TO YOU! Jim- I don't want to yell nor fight, sit down Robbie- (sis down) Sorry Jim- Robbie, seriously what is wrong? Robbie- I don't know Dad, I don't know Jim- You have to know Robbie- Yeah well I don't Jim- (bites his lip) okay, we can talk about this Robbie- I love you Jim- What? Robbie- I love you Dad. I mean, like maybe it's all the freaking pot I smoked, but I know I love you Jim- Uh, Robbie Robbie- No Dad. I mean you can be a complete asshole, but I still love you. You're awesome. Jim- Thanks Robbie- Dad, can we just be friends? I hate the Dad thing Jim- You are my son Robbie- Yeah but the whole Dad thing really bites. Like it blows. We fight too much as Dad and son. We should be friends Jim- (sticks hand out) We're buddies, but I can still ground you Robbie- (shakes Jim's hand) Sure Jim- Come here you (grabs Robbie and gives him a bear hug) Robbie- Thanks, I needed that Jim- (still hugging Robbie) Robbie- Too much love Dad, too much love Jim- I want you to know, I am proud of you, and I love you Robbie- I know, I just like pulling a drama queen Jim- (laughs) Do you need some water? Some food. It'll help for the hangover your going to have tomorrow Robbie- Sure Jim- (gets up and gets Robbie some water, and watermelon) I don't approve of the drugs and drinking. You have to stop Robbie- Sorry Jim- (puts food down in front of Robbie) It's okay, I just don't want you nor me getting in trouble. No drugs or alcohol, shake? (sticks out hand) Robbie- (shakes Jim's hand) Okay Dad (the two continue talking at the table)  
  
Okay, I'm finished. Sorry for the corny ending, but I'm becoming one of those authors with 101 million stories, that aren't finished. Okay, and I'm working with Providencelover on the twin series. So read Meeting Again! I write the part of Amy. Review if you want 


End file.
